Sugar Rush: Journey To Santa's Sled
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After Swizzle comes down with a rare disease, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe must journey to the far outer regions of Santa's Sled to retrieve something that will cure him. But they must face many obstacles that stand in their way, including Skulker, who's trying to get Swizzle, and the guardian of the cure. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Nightmare Arcade.
1. The Chills

**Chapter 1: The Chills**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, May 7th 2109"_

During a hot Saturday afternoon in the arcade, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe decided to hang around the castle to cool off, and they invited Toxika over. And what better way to relax then to play with some water? Out in the backyard, the castle pool had opened up, and most of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were playing in it, splashing water and paddling around. From out of nowhere, Minty suddenly jumped into the water, making a big splash as everyone else laughed.

Swizzle and Toxika were sitting under the sun on a blanket in the grass. Swizzle wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Phew, it's hot." Swizzle said.

Swizzle looked at Toxika, who was wearing a bikini that was made out of leaves and vines.

"Aren't you?" Swizzle asked.

Toxika looked at him with a smile and shook her head.

"Remember, Swizzle. I'm from a nature themed game, so I don't sweat as much as you do." Toxika replied.

Swizzle and Toxika then yelped when a blast of water flew right between them, nearly wetting them. They looked up to see Taffyta holding a squirt gun that she aimed at them.

"You can't hide from me back there." Taffyta said as she aimed with one eye closed.

Suddenly, Crepe popped out from behind Swizzle and Toxika, holding a squirt gun as well.

"At least I don't open fire on innocent bystanders." Crepe quipped.

Crepe then rolled across the ground and fired water at Taffyta. A soaked Taffyta then ran forward while squirting water at Crepe as they chased each other. Toxika sighed.

"So much for getting a tan." Toxika muttered.

"At least they took their water fight somewhere else." Swizzle said.

Swizzle was suddenly hit with a squirt of water on his side. He turned to see the blast had come from Rancis, who was holding a squirt gun of his own.

"Aw, man. I thought you were Gloyd for a second." Rancis said.

Rancis ran off to find the other three players. But all of the sudden, Swizzle began to shiver, and he held his arms.

"What was in that water? Ice?" Swizzle asked.

Toxika stared at him oddly.

"Swizzle, you barely got wet." Toxika replied.

Swizzle quickly used a tower to dry himself off.

"I know, but... it all of the sudden got cold." Swizzle said.

Just then, a beeping was heard coming from Vanellope's hoodie, which had been left on a lawn chair. Vanellope got out of the pool, ran over to her hoodie, and pulled out her portal key.

"We have trouble going on in EZ Livin' 2. Photosynthetic organisms are everywhere." Vanellope announced.

Candlehead narrowed her eyebrows in realization.

"Undergrowth." Candlehead growled.

"So, I'm guessing it's that time again?" Candi asked.

Vanellope nodded. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all stopped what they were doing and left to get dressed. They got dressed and started to leave the castle. As they left, Vanellope talked to Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L.

"I'll be back soon, guys." Vanellope said.

Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Bring us back some ice cream when you come back." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope chuckled.

"Sure thing. I just hope it doesn't melt before we come back." Vanellope said.

Vanellope ran over to where everyone else was. Swizzle followed the others at the back of the group, but he began to shiver again like before. He quickly shook it off and flew off.

* * *

In the game EZ Livin' 2, a bunch of large vines were everywhere, slithering through the streets as people ran away, screaming while trying to get away. All the vines were stemming from Undergrowth, who yelled viciously as he continued to spread the vines everywhere.

"Once you flesh-walkers move out, my children will reside here, free to grow in peace." Undergrowth said with a smirk as he made a tree on the sidewalk grow taller.

"It's time for your garden to be trimmed!" a voice called out.

Undergrowth turned around and saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe standing on the street.

"It makes sense that you would come out on a nice day like this." Taffyta said.

"But, we're about to bring on the cold and cool you down." Nougetsia said.

Undergrowth growled and launched vines at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who split apart in different directions to avoid the attack. Swizzle flew forward and shot energy blasts at multiple vines that he came in contact with, destroying them. Nougetsia ran forward and touched one of the vines, causing it to freeze on contact as ice traveled up the vine, affecting other vines that were connected to it. Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and began cutting through all of Undergrowth's roots. Toxika sent out her own vines and roots, and they cut through all of Undergrowth's vines.

Undergrowth growled as he witnessed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe using their powers to destroy all of his roots. He swung one of his roots at Snowanna, who quickly ducked out of the way. When a vine lunged out from behind and grabbed Snowanna by her ankle, she immediately released a sound wave that smashed the vine.

Jubileena threw cherry bombs in order to ward off the attacking vines. This worked until a vine managed to get through her defense and grab her in it's coils. Suddenly, the vine around her burned up, allowing Jubileena to slip out. She landed on Candlehead's back, who flew by.

"I think it's time we end this." Candlehead said.

Candlehead flew at fast speed, which made Jubileena cling onto her back tighter so she wouldn't fall off. Candlehead stopped high in midair, and her body glowed with a green and pink aura while her eyes glowed bright green. She brought her hands together and unleashed a large powerful fire blast that launched at Undergrowth, while Nougetsia sent a powerful ice blast at the same time. Undergrowth screamed and held his arm over his face feebly, and after the attack ended, he was nothing but a large cooled off statue. Adorabeezle reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the copy of the Fenton Thermos, which she used to suck up the remains of Undergrowth. When the ghost plant was gone, all the roots on the ground withered away. Afterwards, Candlehead landed on the ground and placed Jubileena on the ground.

"Nice job, you guys." Vanellope said with a smile.

"Nothing to it." Citrusella said proudly as she kicked a discarded wilted weed.

"We couldn't have done it without Swizzle and Candlehead." Cinndon said. He then shivered and said "But, Swizzle, you got kind of chilly when you used your powers.".

Swizzle suddenly started shivering as well, and he held his arms.

"Now that you mention it, I'm g-g-getting chilly." Swizzle said.

Candace shrugged.

"Maybe you just overused your powers." Candace suggested.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Swizzle's cold feeling suddenly went away, and he, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe went to go get ice cream to celebrate another successful mission. They all came out of the ice cream shop, licking their ice cream cones and carrying a tray of other ice cream cones to take back to Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L.

"Well, we better get back to the castle before all of the ice cream melts." Vanellope said.

"Great idea." Swizzle said. He then started shivering while he held the ice cream tray, and he said "I think I'm starting to get cold from holding this.".

Sticky stared at him oddly.

"It can't be that cold. It's only four ice cream cones." Sticky said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but..." Swizzle started to say.

Swizzle's hands suddenly glowed blue and the whole ice cream tray froze in a large block of ice. Taffyta raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's called ice cream, but come on." Taffyta said.

Jubileena suddenly became concerned.

"Swizzle, are you feeling alright?" Jubileena asked in concern.

"I don't know." Swizzle replied weakly.

Swizzle dropped the tray and held his arms, shivering uncontrollably. Jubileena turned to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, I'm kind of getting worried." Jubileena said nervously.

"Me too. We should take you home, Swizzle." Vanellope said in a serious tone.

Swizzle suddenly closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the ground.

"SWIZZLE!" the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all cried out.

They surrounded Swizzle and saw that he had passed out and felt cold as ice.


	2. Splitting Up

**Chapter 2: Splitting Up**

Soon after Swizzle passed out from the strange and abnormal cold chills that he was having, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe brought him back to the castle in Sugar Rush. After alerting Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L. about Swizzle's condition, they helped carry the unconscious Swizzle up the stairs to a guest room and laid him in bed, hoping to keep him as warm as possible.

While lying in his bed after coming back to consciousness, Swizzle laid on his back with his arms and legs scrunched up as he shivered and chattered his teeth. Jubileena placed the warmest blanket that she could find on top of him and placed a warm washcloth on his forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Swizzle. We'll help you." Jubileena said reassuringly to her husband as she sat next to him and held his cold hand.

Torvald burst into the room with a large comforter in her arms.

"This should help bring his temperature up." Torvald said.

Torvald quickly places the large blanket over Swizzle and made sure that it was as snug as it possibly could be. However, Swizzle still shivered as he had been for the past hour.

"What else can we do that will warm Swizzle up?" Snowanna asked.

"We could try the heating pad downstairs." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"I can whip up some hot chocolate in the kitchen." Sour Bill suggested.

"And I can cook up Swizzle some hot soup, which should warm him up in no time!" Candlehead offered hysterically.

As he continued shivering, Swizzle managed to speak up.

"G-G-Guys! I ap-p-p-preciate everything your t-t-t-trying to do, but... n-n-none of this... seems to be doing... anything." Swizzle said.

Jubileena took the cloth off of his forehead.

"It's as cold as ice now." Jubileena said in shock.

Adorabeezle frowned.

"This is really serious. If we don't do something about this soon, then the high decrease of body temperature is sure to cause something harmful to Swizzle." Adorabeezle said.

"Your right, Adorabeezle. But how can we find a way that can tells us what's happening with Swizzle?" Cinndon asked.

Crumbelina's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it! Fannar! Maybe he can help us find out what's wrong with Swizzle." Crumbelina replied.

"Yeah, but even if that's true, there's no way Swizzle is in any condition to travel all the way to Fannar's ice cave." Taffyta said.

"And I doubt that he's going to leave Santa's Sled to come all the way here just to play doctor, even if it is for Swizzle's sake." Gloyd added.

"But there has to be some way that we can get Fannar's help!" Candlehead cried out.

"Maybe there is." Vanellope said. Everyone in the room stared at her, and she said "This may be a little risky, but it's the only option that we have of possibly helping Swizzle. We'll have to split into two groups. One will go into Santa's Sled to seek Fannar's help and find out if there's any way to cure Swizzle from whatever he has. Meanwhile, the other group will stay here and take care of Swizzle.".

Rancis stood next to Vanellope.

"Your right, Vanellope. If doing this is the only way to save Swizzle, then we'll do it. The only thing now is to decide which of us goes and which of us stays." Rancis said.

"I'll go!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Candlehead with her hand in the air.

"Swizzle is my best friend, and I'll go anywhere I need to go if it means saving him from freezing to death." Candlehead said.

Toxika stood next to Candlehead.

"I'll go too. I'm willing to save Swizzle just as much as you are, Candlehead." Toxika said.

Vanellope smiled and turned to Candi and Crumbelina.

"Candi, Crumbelina, can you accompany them? I'm trusting you two to lead them into Santa's Sled and find whatever help we need." Vanellope asked.

Candi and Crumbelina nodded.

"Sure." Candi replied.

Jubileena walked over to Candlehead and Toxika.

"I'm coming with you guys too. Swizzle's my husband, and I want to make sure that you four know where your going." Jubileena said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Then I guess it's settled. The rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on Swizzle." Vanellope said.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika looked at each other and smiled. Jubileena then turned to Vanellope.

"You can count on us." Jubileena said.

Swizzle opened his eyes and looked at Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika.

"Be… be careful… g-g-guys." Swizzle said weakly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika entered an escape pod that they had taken from Hero's Duty and entered Santa's Sled. The five were dressed in winter clothing in order to keep warm for their journey into the Winter themed game. Toxika was at the wheel, wearing a green hooded cloak and green furred snow boots.

"We're going on a special secret rescue mission! We'll be heroes after this." Candlehead shouted excitedly as she twirled around, wearing a pink winter coat, green snow boots, green mittens, and a pink plaid snow hat.

Jubileena wore a red coat and hat.

"Get real, Candlehead. This isn't a game. Swizzle's turning into a human popsicle and we have to find out how to help him before it gets any worse." Jubileena said.

Candi and Crumbelina both wore brown and white winter coats and brown snow boots.

"That's why we're going to Fannar, aren't we? If he knows what's going on and can give us a cure, then Swizzle will be fine." Candi said.

Jubileena sighed.

"I just hope your right, Candi." Jubileena said.

"Hey, it looks like we're here!" Toxika announced.

Toxika was right. They were right over Fannar's ice cave. Jubileena pointed at a spot below them.

"There's a spot we can land on." Jubileena said.

Toxika frowned and continued driving.

"No way. There's a spot closer to the cave." Toxika said.

"The spot over there has less snow terrain on it, so it won't be rough for us to land." Jubileena said sternly.

"Well, we would have to walk in the cold snow just to get to where we need to go, which is why we need to park closer." Toxika retorted.

Candlehead stared at the two in concern and meekly tried to stop their arguing.

"Uh…guys?" Candlehead asked.

Jubileena grabbed the steering wheel.

"Just park there!" Jubileena said angrily.

But Toxika refused to let go.

"No! I'm driving and I decide where we land!" Toxika sneered.

Jubileena and Toxika kept tugging at the steering wheel, which made the escape pod swerve left and right. Candlehead, Candi, and Crumbelina slid in the back seat, bumping into each other at each turn.

"Guys!" Crumbelina shouted as she slid in the back seat, bumping into Candlehead every time they turned left, and Candi bumping into her every time they turned right.

But the cherry themed girl and plant themed woman continued arguing as they fought over the steering wheel. But all of their fighting caused them to not notice that they were heading straight for the ground. Candlehead, Candi, and Crumbelina held each other.

"LOOK OUT!" Candi yelled.

Jubileena and Toxika finally turned their heads towards the windshield a little too late. The escape pod crashed through the snow for a few seconds until coming to a stop, dented and broken. With a spark, the hatch opened up, and Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika all stumbled out of the escape pod, lying in a pile of snow. Jubileena and Toxika turned their heads and glared at each other.

"Nice job." Jubileena and Toxika said sarcastically in unison.

Candlehead sighed deeply and slumped over. But then she noticed a large shadow over her and looked up. It was Fannar, who had overheard the crash and came to investigate.

"Fannar!" Candlehead shouted happily.

That caught Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika's attention, and they turned to the game villain and gasped in surprise. Fannar saw the damage done to the ground during their crash and then he narrowed his eyes at them as they grinned sheepishly.

"We're sorry?" Candlehead asked with a nervous chuckle.


	3. Fannar's Explanation

**Chapter 3: Fannar's Explanation**

Later in Santa's Sled, the elves from Santa's workshop were repairing the escape pod after hearing what had happened. Apparently, Candlehead's apology for the damage was all that was needed, and she, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika began explaining Swizzle's predicament to Fannar as they entered his cave.

"So, you say that Swizzle has been experiencing strange symptoms?" Fannar asked after hearing everything.

"Of course. He's shivering, freezing everything, and can barely stand up." Crumbelina replied.

"And no matter what we do, he won't warm up." Candi added.

Fannar pondered what he was told and turned to a computer.

"I was afraid of this. If what you described to me is true, then I'm afraid that he has come down with... the Frozen Flu." Fannar said.

Jubileena raised an eyebrow.

"Original name, but can you explain a bit more?" Jubileena asked.

"The Frozen Flu is a rare disease that originated here in Santa's Sled. Centuries ago, in the game's backstory, many people came down with the Frozen Flu and developed many symptoms that plagued us. Uncontrollable shivering, weakness, a small case of the sniffles, loss of power control, delirium, and finally the worst part." Fannar replied.

"Which is?" Toxika asked anxiously as she and the others leaned forward.

"He will freeze... for good." Fannar answered darkly.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika gasped in shock.

"But, this will clear up, right? A little rest and relaxation will get Swizzle better, right?" Candlehead asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Fannar replied.

Fannar pushed a button on the computer, showing a holographic image of a flower.

"The only known cure for the Frozen Flu is the consumption of the Moon Blossoms. It's petals have the power to bring warmth and will bring the body to it's normal temperature once consumed." Fannar explained.

Toxika held out her hand.

"Well, just give us a nice bouquet of those Moon Blossoms and we'll be on our way." Toxika said as she held out her hand.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The Moon Blossoms do not grow in this part of the game." Fannar said.

"Then how are we supposed to cure Swizzle? We can't let him literally freeze to death." Jubileena asked desperately.

"The only location where the Moon Blossoms grows is in the outer regions of the game." Fannar replied. He signaled to a window, where the outer plains and mountains could be seen disappearing into the distance, and he said "There, you will find a cave that will lead you to the spot where they nourish and grow.".

Candlehead smiled.

"That sounds simple enough. We go there, grab the blossoms, Swizzle eats them, and he's cured. Problem solved." Candlehead said.

"But, I must warn you that the path to the Moon Blossoms is a dangerous task. Some of my people have not made it back when trying to retrieve them." Fannar said cautiously.

"Thanks for the warning, but we still have to go. My husband is in trouble and we have to do whatever it takes to help him." Jubileena said.

Fannar smiled and nodded.

"Then I wish you safe travels on your mission." Fannar said.


	4. Ghost Attack

**Chapter 4: Ghost Attack**

A few minutes later, Candi used her portal key to call Vanellope and let her know what was going on.

"So anyway, it may take us longer then we thought. Once we get that blossom, Swizzle will be fine." Candi announced.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope had a concerned look on her face.

"Okay. Should I send one of the guys back here to come aid you guys? If what Fannar says is true, you might need all the help you can get." Vanellope asked.

* * *

Candi got a confident look.

"No, it's fine. You guys need to make sure that Swizzle stays healthy until we get back. Besides, getting a flower from an ice cave can't be that hard." Candi replied.

 _"But, Candi, you said that..."_ Vanellope started to say.

Before Vanellope could finish speaking, Candi spoke.

"Sorry, I have to go. We have no time to waste if we're going to make it in time to help Swizzle." Candi said.

Candi shut off her portal key and rushed over to Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika, who were waiting for her by the newly rebuilt escape pod.

"Did you let Vanellope know what was going on?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and she wishes us all good luck." Candi replied.

Toxika got a determined look.

"Good. Let's get going while we still got time." Toxika said.

Suddenly, Fannar rushed over to them.

"Wait! Before you depart, I must give you this." Fannar said.

Fannar handed them an object that looked like a metal helmet with ice imbedded on the sides. Jubileena took the helmet and stared at it, puzzled.

"Thanks... I guess." Jubileena said.

"It is an artifact that will protect you on your journey. For what you are about to face in the section of the game that you are going to, I feel you will need this item if you are going to be successful on your mission." Fannar explained.

Candlehead took the helmet from Jubileena with excitement.

"Thanks! It looks perfect!" Candlehead said.

Candlehead took off her snow hat and placed the helmet on her head, but nothing happened.

"How does it work?" Candlehead asked.

Candlehead then held her arms and shivered, and she put her hat over the helmet.

"Well, guys, let's go get the blossom to help cure Swizzle of his illness!" Candi said.

Candi walked over to the escape pod, and Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika followed her. Fannar waved goodbye to them as they left the cave and began to go deeper in Santa's Sled to find the Moon Blossoms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the guest room in the castle, Vanellope put away her portal key and Minty approached her.

"So, did they find anything?" Minty asked.

Vanellope frowned.

"Yes, but they are going to be while." Vanellope replied.

"But what about Swizzle? He's getting colder and colder by the second." Citrusella asked as she sat at Swizzle's bedside.

Citrusella proved her sentence by holding an electronic thermometer. Swizzle opened his eyes and sat up while shivering.

"G-G-Guys? I... I ap-p-p-preciate... all the... help. But... you d-d-don't... n-n-need... to do all this for m–m-me." Swizzle said.

"Come on, Swizzle. You can't even talk without shivering." Taffyta said.

Candace gave an exasperated sigh.

"But we've tried everything in here to warm him up. Even my heat powers are starting to not work on him." Candace said.

"Maybe we should find more blankets." Snowanna suggested.

While the group discussed how to help Swizzle hold out until Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika returned, an invisible coil phased through the wall and wrapped around Swizzle wrist. By the time the shivering 9 year old boy noticed, he turned intangible and was suddenly pulled through the wall. He screamed and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe noticed what had happened.

"SWIZZLE!" Sticky cried.

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Swizzle was flung to the ground, and he slowly pushed himself up to see who his attacker was. Above him was Skulker, who had a gun on his wrist that was connected to the coil. Swizzle sat up while shivering.

"S-S-S-Skulker!" Swizzle sneered.

"Surprised, whelp? It's a nice day out for hunting, isn't it?" Skulker asked with a smirk.

Swizzle suddenly sneezed, and the coil around his wrist froze in ice that traveled all the way up towards Skulker. The hunter gasped and quickly severed the coil with a knife. Swizzle sniffled and hovered in the air.

"Too bad it's about to rain on your parade." Swizzle said in a congested tone.

Swizzle attempted to fire an energy beam, but he stopped when he suddenly shivered uncontrollably again and held his arms.

"Under the weather, are you?" Skulker asked. He then smirked and asked "Why don't I just put you out of your misery?".

While Swizzle was distracted by his shivering, Skulker aimed his wrist gun at him. But before he could fire, Minty, who was in her Sakura form, flew right at him and gave a massive kick to the ghost hunter's face, knocking him away. As Swizzle fell to the ground on his knees, still shivering, Adorabeezle ran over to Swizzle while in her snow beast form and held onto him.

"Swizzle, are you alright?" Adorabeezle asked in worry.

"I'm... f-f-fine." Swizzle replied as he shivered.

Swizzle suddenly sneezed and made ice travel up Adorabeezle's arms, freezing both of her arms together in a block of ice.

"Oh mod." Adorabeezle whispered upon seeing her predicament.

Swizzle opened one eye as he still shivered.

"I'm... s-s-s-sorry." Swizzle said.

Sticky and Cinndon quickly rushed to the scene, and they grabbed Swizzle by his arms.

"You guys take Swizzle and hide somewhere safe. I'll stay here and help the others." Adorabeezle ordered quickly.

Sticky and Cinndon nodded. They picked up Swizzle and held him over their shoulders, and they ran into the castle. Adorabeezle quickly ran over to a large chocolate rock in the backyard and smashed the ice block on her hands against the rock, breaking it into pieces. She shook out her arms until she could feel them returning to normal temperature. Adorabeezle then ran forward to assist the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, and Crepe with defeating Skulker.

Skulker drew his claws from his mechanical knuckles and attempted to slash Rancis. The boy dodged his attacks, with his claws only slashing off a few strands of hair from his head. With Rancis momentarily distracted by that, Skulker attempted to strike again. But suddenly, a flare appeared, blinding Skulker with a bright light. The Sugar Rush racers, Damon, and Crepe also covered their eyes as Candace created bright fire in her hands.

"You could warn us next time." Nougetsia said bitterly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Candace asked. She then shook her head and said "Come on. Skulker's distracted by the light. Let's get out of here while we can.".

The Sugar Rush racers, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and Minty grabbed them and flew away from the castle. Skulker recovered from the blindness of the fire and stood up. He watched as the Sugar Rush racers, Damon, and Crepe flew away with a scowl on his face.

"You can run, boy, but you can't hide." Skulker sneered.


	5. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 5: Winter Wonderland**

Back in Santa's Sled, Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika were traveling to the cave that contained the Moon Blossoms, which would cure Swizzle of his Frozen Flu. But getting there was easier said then done. A large blizzard had picked up, and the five were shivering and struggling to stay bundled in their winter wear as they treaded through the snow to reach their destination.

Candlehead's teeth chattered as she held her coat together tightly.

"Does… does anybody remember… w-w-why we're walking to the cave with the b-b-blossom?" Candlehead asked between her chattering teeth.

Jubileena held her hands inside her coat.

"We wouldn't have to walk if somebody hadn't crashed the pod!" Jubileena replied angrily.

Toxika had her face hidden as far under her hood as she possibly could while she held her cloak shut.

"How... how was I supposed to know that it would be a forty five minute walk?" Toxika asked over the blizzard.

"WE'RE GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH!" Candlehead cried over the blizzard wind.

"Stop it, you guys! We will freeze to death if we keep arguing like this! Think about it. Swizzle's only going to get worse if we don't get that blossom to cure him. We promised Vanellope that we would do this, so we're going to do it. Not only for her, but for Swizzle as well." Crumbelina said in a serious tone.

Candi shivered and stopped walking.

"Mom's right. But it won't do any good if we keep standing like this." Candi said. She began walking forward and said "Let's keep going.".

Candlehead reluctantly followed along as well.

"How long until we get there?" Candlehead asked.

"I'm not sure. We've been walking for over an hour now." Toxika replied as she followed Candi.

Candi suddenly stopped walking and looked in the distance.

"Hey, I see something over there." Candi said.

"How can you see anything in this blizzard?" Jubileena asked as she tried looking in the same direction while squinting her eyes.

Candlehead got in front of them and grinned when she looked over as well.

"I see it too! We made it!" Candlehead replied excitedly.

Candlehead ran off into the distance, and Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika ran after her through the harsh blizzard. Once they reached their destination, they saw that it was a large rock sitting in the snowy wasteland.

"This must be the cave." Candlehead said with a smile.

Candi ran towards the rock.

"Sweet! Let's hurry inside and get the Moon Blossoms." Candi said excitedly.

Candi ran around the rock to find the entrance, but once she came around the other side, she had a look of disappointment.

"Hey, there's no cave here." Candi said.

Toxika put her ear to the rock and knocked on the surface.

"This thing is as solid as a rock." Toxika said.

"Maybe that's because it isn't a cave." Jubileena said angrily. She then screamed "IT'S A ROCK!".

"Maybe this isn't where the cave is supposed to be. We probably have to walk a little further." Crumbelina said.

"Further? We'll surely freeze to death if we go any further!" Candlehead said nervously.

Candi shivered again.

"We have no choice." Candi said. She began walking away from the rock and she started to say "I'm sure that once we find the cave, we'll...".

Suddenly, Candi fell all the way through the snow, screaming as she did.

"Candi!" Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika screamed.

They rushed over to the spot where Candi fell and bent down on their knees.

"Is it deep snow?" Crumbelina asked frantically.

"I don't know." Jubileena replied.

Suddenly, the snow that Jubileena was sitting on gave way and she fell through the ground. Toxika grabbed Jubileena's legs in an attempt to pull her up, but she fell as well. Candlehead and Crumbelina followed them as well when they grabbed a hold of Toxika's cloak before she fell.

* * *

Candi slid down a narrow ice tunnel, screaming at the top of her lungs, having no idea where it was going to take her. Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel and landed in a soft pile of snow. She opened her eyes to see where she was, only to have Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika land right next to her in the snow after they slid down the tunnel as well.

"What was that?" Jubileena asked as she sat up.

"It was kind of fun. Let's do that again." Candlehead replied excitedly as she stood up.

"Where are we?" Crumbelina asked as she looked around.

Everyone stood up and looked at their surroundings in amazement. The whole place was like a forest made of ice and snow. Many leaves and bushes were covered in drops of ice, and the ground had piles of snow. Where there would normally be sky was a surface rock, as if the place was sealed inside a dome.

"Is this... an underground cave?" Candi asked as she looked around in amazement.

"It's beautiful." Toxika replied in admiration of the scenery.

"That means we found it. It wasn't a cave that Fannar was talking about. It was an underground cavern." Jubileena said in realization.

"Aren't caves and caverns the same thing?" Candlehead asked.

"Forget about it. Let's find that Moon Blossom." Crumbelina replied.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika began to explore the strange new world, not knowing they were being watched from the distance by a strange figure. As the group walked down a stone path that had less snow to get in their way, Jubileena glanced around curiously.

"You know, it's strange. If a place this nice exists in this game, I wonder why Fannar never mentioned it to us before." Jubileena said.

"You remember that blizzard we had to go through to get here? Who would want to tell anyone about that?" Candi asked.

Candlehead ran ahead.

"But this place is perfect. We can have fun here all day!" Candlehead replied.

"Don't forget the reason why we're here, Candlehead. We're here to help Swizzle." Jubileena said.

Candlehead continued to run through the snow, and she jumped up, somersaulting through the air before landing in a large pit full of snow that almost went up to her knees. Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika went around it.

"Come on, Candlehead. We've got to find that flower."Candi called out.

Candlehead prepared to follow her friends. But when she tried to lift her right leg, it wouldn't move. She tried again, but her legs refused to lift up from the snow.

"Uh, guys? Guys!" Candlehead called out.

Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika looked back to see Candlehead still standing in the pit of snow. They ran back over to her and stood near the edge of the pit.

"What are you doing, Candlehead? You need to stop playing right now." Jubileena asked impatiently.

"I'm not. I'm really stuck." Candlehead replied.

Candlehead grabbed a hold of her right leg and tried lifting it out of the snow, but she still couldn't budge out.

"I can't move." Candlehead said.

"It's just deep snow, Candlehead. You just have to wade through it." Toxika explained calmly.

But when Candlehead still couldn't move through the snow, Toxika walked into the pit with her ankles deep in the snow and grabbed a hold of Candlehead's arms to pull her out. But even with the woman's help, Candlehead still wouldn't budge out of the snow.

"Man, your really stuck in here." Toxika said. She tried moving closer, but she suddenly realized that she couldn't move her legs either, and she said "Now I'm really stuck in here!".

Candlehead and Toxika tried to get out, but neither could get free of the snow. Jubileena stared at the strange sight before walking into the snow pit.

"You can't be serious. What kind of snow is this?" Jubileena asked.

Once Jubileena stuck her feet into the snow, she was unable to move either.

"Oh no!" Jubileena said.

"Guys!" Candi cried.

Candi and Crumbelina attempted to go in and help, but before they could take a step, Jubileena turned her head to them.

"Don't come any closer, guys! You'll get stuck too!" Jubileena said.

"Hey, guys? Is it me, or are you all getting taller?" Candlehead asked, now chest deep into the snow.

Toxika looked down and noticed her legs sinking deeper into the snow, and the same was happening to Jubileena.

"We're sinking!" Toxika cried out.

"It's like Nesquik Sand! In minutes, we're about to be buried alive in freezing snow!" Jubileena cried.

"Don't panic! I read somewhere that if you panic, you'll only sink faster." Toxika warned calmly as she sank in the snow.

Candlehead struggled to follow Toxika's instructions, but she managed to lengthen her time by stretching the top half of her body and clutching onto Toxika.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Candlehead asked in panic.

Candi quickly looked around, hoping to find something that could save her friends. She ran over to a nearby tree and used all of her strength to snap off a long branch. She ran back to the sink hole and held out the long branch towards her friends. Jubileena grabbed the branch, and Toxika reached out and held onto Jubileena. Candlehead reached out and grabbed onto Toxika, and Candi tried to pull them all out of the sinking snow. She struggled to tug on the branch with her friends holding onto the other side as the snow pulled them in. Crumbelina ran behind Candi and held onto the back of her coat, pulling her in order to give her some help. After a while, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Toxika began to budge out of the snow. With one more huge tug by Candi and Crumbelina, the two toppled backwards and Candlehead, Jubileena, and Toxika flew out of the snow and onto safe ground.

The group breathed heavily as they laid of the ground. Eventually, Candlehead was the first to sit up.

"What was that?" Candlehead asked.

"I don't know." Jubileena replied, looking stunned.

"I'm no genius on Winter related things, but something like that doesn't usually exist." Toxika said.

"You would be right." a voice said.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika stood up and turned around to see a large dark gray wolf with a long gray beard, blue eyes, and a blue robe.

"Who are you?" Candi asked.

"I am the guardian of this part of the game and the conjurer of the sinking snow that almost took your lives. I am Thermyl." the wolf replied in a deep voice.

Jubileena got a look of realization.

"You were the one who made the sink hole that nearly killed us?" Jubileena asked angrily.

"Of course. It was all conjured by magic." Thermyl replied.

"Magic?" Candlehead asked.

"Wolves in this game don't use magic." Candi said.

"But I do. Of course, Santa and Fannar never agreed with my abilities." Thermyl said.

"You know Santa and Fannar?" Candlehead asked.

"Correct. We ruled over Santa's Sled. I desired to control the game with my magic, but they insisted on ruling the traditional way. But then came the time that Licortwist attacked the arcade. I knew that standing against him would prove meaningless." Thermyl replied.

"But it all ended up alright. We stopped him and saved the day." Candlehead said enthusiastically.

However, that only made Thermyl glare in hatred.

"It was following the defeat of Licortwist that everyone hailed you guys as the heroes, and Santa and Fannar ordered my banishment. I've resided here ever since." Thermyl explained, still looking angered by the memory.

Crumbelina's eyes widened in realization.

"Then you must have heard about the Moon Blossoms." Crumbelina said.

"Indeed. A rare golden flower that once cured an epidemic." Thermyl replied. He looked at them suspiciously and asked "Is that why you come here?".

Candi nodded.

"That's right. Swizzle Malarkey is in trouble. He's come down with the Frozen Flu and we need to get the Moon Blossom to cure him." Candi replied.

Thermyl's eyes suddenly widened, and then he glared at them.

So... you are here for the energy child's sake?" Thermyl asked angrily.

"That's right. Do you think you can tell us where they are?" Candlehead asked cheerfully.

"They grow on the other side of the forest, guarded by my special magic that no one has ever dared gotten past." Thermyl replied.

"But we really need it. If we don't give it to Swizzle, he'll freeze forever." Jubileena said.

Thermyl smirked.

"Precisely. If it hadn't been for you fools, especially that boy, I wouldn't be stuck out here." Thermyl said calmly.

"You were going against the ways of Santa, Fannar, and your people. Swizzle didn't have anything to do with it." Toxika said, looking disappointed.

Thermyl snarled and stared Toxika in the face.

"Is that so? Well, you heroes might as well go back to your world and say farewell to your friend. Once he is gone for good, I'll be able to regain control of the entire game." Thermyl said.

"That's not going to happen. We'll get that blossom for Swizzle, whether or not you try and stop us." Jubileena retorted.

Thermyl growled loudly.

"Is that a challenge?" Thermyl asked angrily.

Thermyl swiped his claws at Jubileena, who gasped and flinched. But suddenly, Candi was in between Jubileena and Thermyl, having blocked the wolf's attack with a cookie wall. Thermyl roared and leaped backwards before attempting to pounce on the group. But before he could, Toxika sent out a root that hit Thermyl, knocking him away into a pile of snow.

"Let's go!" Jubileena shouted.

Jubileena ran into the forest, and Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika followed.

"Wait for me!" Candlehead yelled as she followed close behind.

After Thermyl recovered, he sat up and watched as Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika disappeared further into the forest.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thermyl muttered.


	6. Nice As Ice

**Chapter 6: Nice As Ice**

Back in Sugar Rush, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe had taken Swizzle somewhere else after being attacked by Skulker at the castle. With Skulker still hot on their tail, they tried to find somewhere that the hunter wouldn't be able to find them, and the only place that they could think of was Diet Cola Mountain. As Swizzle lied underneath covers on the sponge cake bed, the only way that everyone could tell he was in there was the shaking of the blankets from Swizzle's constant shivering.

"Swizzle's not doing any better. Where are Candi and the others?" Sticky asked nervously.

I don't know. Candi's not answering her portal key, so they still must be in Santa's Sled trying to recover that Moon Blossom." Vanellope replied, looking frustrated as she held her portal key.

Citrusella sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her brother-in-law with concern.

"Swizzle, how are you feeling now?" Citrusella asked.

When Citrusella pulled some of the blanket off of Swizzle, she gasped in shock once she saw that Swizzle's conditioned had noticeably worsened. His skin was now a pale blue color, matching the temperature that he was feeling right now. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe were just as shocked as Citrusella was. Swizzle opened his eyes and noticed his condition as well.

"Oh great." Swizzle muttered as he continued shivering.

Citrusella turned to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe.

"Guys! We need more blankets!" Citrusella said.

Nougetsia quickly pulled out a couple of warm blankets and walked to Swizzle's side. He reached out to take one, but once he grabbed a hold of the top blanket, a stream of hard ice came from his fingertips and worked it's way around the blankets, causing Nougetsia to drop them all on the floor, even though the ice wouldn't have affected her.

"What?" Swizle asked in shock.

Swizzle touched the sponge cake bed with his palm, which caused the whole bed to turn into ice.

"We're... going to need more blankets." Nougetsia said, dumbfounded.

"Swizzle!" Citrusella cried.

Citrusella tried to help Swizzle stand out of the bed, but when he held her hands, her own hands suddenly became incased in ice, causing her to scream. Everybody else put their own hands up in defense as they stared cautiously at Swizzle.

"Nobody panic. It's probably just another symptom of the disease." Vanellope said, trying to remain as calm as possible, but was obviously just as freaked out as everyone else.

Citrusella managed to free her hands from the ice by electrifying them.

"I've already figured that out." Citrusella said bitterly.

Swizzle stood up and shivered some more, and he frowned angrily.

"Man... if it's s-s-so cold... then wh-why do I f-f-feel like he-he-hel..." Swizzle started to ask.

"Take it easy, Swizzle. It's going to be okay." Candace replied calmly.

"Yeah. Just wear some mittens and we'll bring you some more hot soup." Damon added.

Suddenly, part of the wall blew apart. Skulker hovered in the opening, having finally located his prey. The blast was enough to make Swizzle fall over, which caused his hands to touch to floor and make the floor freeze in ice. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe quickly grabbed onto stalactites so they wouldn't slip on the floor.

"I've got you now, child." Skulker shouted.

Skulker's large metallic gloved hand suddenly sprang out, grabbed onto Swizzle's jacket collar, and pulled him towards the hunter. With Swizzle in hand, Skulker activated his rockets and flew away. Without a second thought, Minty quickly transformed into her Sakura form, transformed her feet into rocket thrusters, and flew after them. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe quickly followed them on the ground.

* * *

As Skulker flew through the sky with Swizzle in his grasp, he smirked.

"Sorry you still have your cold, whelp. Unfortunately for you, I'm no doctor." Skulker said.

Swizzle managed to grab onto his gloves, and he glared up at the hunter.

"Too bad. You really n-n-need sterile gloves." Swizzle sneered.

Hard ice began to travel from Swizzle's hands all the way up Skulker's arm, and the ice began to freeze over him.

"What?" Skulker asked in shock.

The ice froze over his rockets, which stopped functioning. Afterwards, the ice block containing Skulker began to plummet to the ground, along with Swizzle, who screamed in fear. The two landed in someone's pool in a backyard with a big splash. However, ice froze the whole pool solid with both Swizzle and Skulker inside it. Minty finally caught up and landed on the frozen pool, and she started banging on the ice with her fists. The ice cracked slightly, but her efforts didn't help that much.

"Swizzle!" Minty cried.

Just then, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe showed up, shocked at what had just happened. Minty turned to Adorabeezle.

"I hope you invented an ice pick." Minty said.


	7. Cursed Snow Cones

**Chapter 7: Cursed Snow Cones**

Meanwhile, back in the underground cave in Santa's Sled, Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika were walking a path as they pondered their next move to get the Moon Blossom after barely escaping Thermyl.

"Okay. We have a wolf with magical powers after us and we still have to find that Moon Blossom before Swizzle completely freezes." Toxika recalled.

"Yeah. And after we barely escaped that sinking snow he made, who knows what other magical traps he has around this place." Candlehead said timidly.

"That is true. It was really strong magic." Crumbelina said in agreement.

"Well, I'm not giving up! Vanellope and the others are counting on us. We've been in worse situations, so whatever Thermyl throws at us, we can handle it." Candi said boldly.

As they continued walking, Candlehead stopped and her eyes widened as she spotted something up ahead. On a tree stump was a tray with four snow cones placed upon it.

"Snow cones!" Candlehead cried out in excitement.

Candlehead ran over to the tree stump and took a snow cone off of the tray. Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika caught up to her.

"Candlehead, what are you doing?" Candi asked.

"Having one of these delicious looking snow cones." Candlehead replied as she took a lick of the snow cone.

"Candlehead, don't you think that it's kind of suspicious that a tray of snow cones would be sitting out here in the middle of nowhere?" Jubileena asked in a deadpan tone.

Candlehead smiled as she licked more of the snow cone.

"No, why?" Candlehead asked.

Jubileena sighed in annoyance before marching ahead.

"Forget it. Let's just keep going." Jubileena replied.

Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika followed Jubileena.

"Come on, Candlehead." Candi called out.

But as the group went ahead, they noticed Candlehead still standing in the same place, eating the snow cone. Toxika turned her head towards the birthday cake themed girl.

"Candlehead, let's go!" Toxika called out.

However, Candlehead kept her back turned to them and didn't move an inch. That concerned everybody.

"Candlehead?" Crumbelina asked.

Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika rushed over to see Candlehead standing as still as a statue with her tongue stretched out onto the snow cone and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head, possibly from when she noticed that she had stopped moving.

"Candlehead, what's the matter with you?" Candi asked.

Jubileena knocked on Candlhead's head, but the other girl didn't respond.

"It's like she's frozen solid. How could this have happened?" Jubileena asked.

Toxika looked around and spotted the tray of snow cones sitting on the stump.

"It's the snow cones." Toxika replied. She tried taking the snow cone out of Candlehead's hands, but her grip was too tight, and she said "It must be cursed or something.".

"Why, yes. It is." a deep voice said coldly.

Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika turned around to see Thermyl approach them.

"I fashioned the snow cones and enchanted them with a special magic that freezes a being once consumed." Thermyl explained.

Jubileena grabbed a hold of Candlehead's stiff body.

"You monster. Unfreeze her now!" Jubileena shouted.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. The effects are only temporary, but it leaves plenty of time to do what you will with them." Thermyl explained.

"A bunch of ultra brain freezing snow cones aren't going to stop us from getting those Moon Blossoms." Candi sneered.

Thermyl laughed.

"Then why not take some delicious snow cones for the road?" Thermyl asked cynically.

Candi swatted the tray away, making all of the snow cones fall to the ground. Thermyl growled and took a swat at her with his claws, but Toxika pulled Candi away, making Thermyl's attack miss. Candi then grabbed Candlehead's still body and threw her on her back on the snowy ground, and she hopped right on top of her.

"Come on, guys!" Candi shouted.

Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika hopped on top of Candlehead. Candi moved them with her foot, effectively using Candlehead like a sled to slide down a snowy hill and escape Thermyl.

"You will never reach the blossoms! Swizzle Malarkey will perish as long as I'm around!" Themyl shouted.

Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika screamed as they slid down the hill at fast speed, holding onto Candlehead's frozen body parts and hoping not to fall off. At the bottom of the hill, the Candlehead sled came to a crash and everyone flew off into the snow. Toxika was the first to stand up as she shook the snow off of her body.

"That was so awesome! Let's go again!" Toxika yelled excitedly.

Jubileena stood up and brushed snow off of her coat.

"Yeah, treading through an underground cavern with a maniac after you is oodles of fun." Jubileena said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Candlehead sat up. She coughed and hacked, and then shivered as bits of snow covered her body.

"Candlehead! You can move again." Crumbelina said in relief.

Candlehead stood up.

"Yes, and I was also still able to feel. How could you use me like that without asking first?" Candlehead asked in a bitter tone.

"We're sorry, Candlehead. But if we had never gotten out of there, we could've ended up like you." Candi replied.

Jubileena frowned.

"After that experience, we can no longer trust anything suspicious that we come across. So, we all need to be on guard. Agreed?" Jubileena asked.

Candlehead, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika nodded in agreement.


	8. The Monster, The Loon, And The Hunter

**Chapter 8: The Monster, The Loon, And The Hunter**

In the cavern under Santa's Sled's surfact, Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika continued their journey to find the Moon Blossoms.

"Are we even going the right way?" Toxika asked impatiently.

"Fannar said we have to find a golden flower that's through this cave where they nourish and grow." Candi replied.

"But this cave is huge. It could be anywhere. Plus, that crazy old wolf is still following us." Toxika said.

"At least you didn't fall victim to his tasty yet deceiving snow cones." Candlehead said, shivering at the memory.

"But Toxika is right about one thing. Thermyl is still after us and will probably strike at us again at any moment." Jubileena said.

Crumbelina nodded.

"Your right. Just remember that we all agreed that we won't fall for anymore of Thermyl's tricks." Crumbelina said.

Suddenly, a snowball hurled through the air and hit Toxika in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Toxika cried in pain. She stopped in her tracks, angrily turned to Candi, and asked "Hey, Candi, what was up with that?".

"What?" Candi asked, perplexed.

"You know what you did!" Toxika replied angrily.

Candlehead, Jubileena, and Crumbelina stopped walking, and they turned to the two arguing Sugar Rush members.

"What are you guys doing?" Jubileena asked, looking annoyed by their dawdling.

Suddenly, another snowball hit Candi in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward, much to Toxika's surprise. Then a barrage of snowballs flew through the air and nearly hit Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika.

"Take cover!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika quickly ran away from the hurling snowballs. As they fled the snowball storm, Candi suddenly tripped in the snow and fell on the ground. She lifted her head to see her mother and friends running away, without even noticing that they were leaving her behind.

When the snowballs had stopped raining on Candi, a large shadow loomed over her and she heard growling coming from behind her. She turned her head around to see something big behind her, and her eyes widened and her pupils shrank at the sight of it.

* * *

After having run a long way from the ambush, Candlehead panted in exhaustion and leaned back against a boulder.

"That was close. We were about to be buried alive." Candlehead said.

"No doubt another one of Thermyl's assaults on us." Toxika said.

"Yeah. Let's keep moving before he tries to get us again." Jubileena said with a cautious look.

Crumbelina looked around and noticed that her daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Wait! Where's Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Candlehead, Jubileena, and Toxika noticed that she was nowhere in sight, and a look of panic appeared in their eyes.

"Candi!" Candlehead, Jubileena, and Toxika cried out in worry.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika rushed back to where they were. When they reached the area where they were previously attacked, they found some footprints in the snow that looked like it belonged to some sort of large creature, but they didn't find Candi anywhere in sight.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, the other Sugar Rush racers (except Vanellope and Rancis), Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe were standing outside a small hut where steam was coming out from the inside.

"Well, we managed to get Swizzle out of the ice, but he still feels like he's in a freezer." Minty recalled.

"Vanellope and Rancis are doing everything they can now. Hopefully, Rancis's idea will work." Cinndon said reassuringly.

Inside the sauna, Swizzle was curled up on a bench while wearing nothing but a white towel. The color returned to his skin as he sweat from the heat, but he still continued to shiver while chattering his teeth. From across the charcoal pit, Vanellope and Rancis were sitting on another bench, also wearing white towels as their bodies sweat.

"Well, at least he doesn't look like an ice cube anymore." Rancis said as he and Vanellope looked at their shivering friend.

"Yes, but it seems that no matter what we do, his body temperature will keep decreasing at an extremely low rate." Vanellope said.

Rancis glared at his girlfriend.

"Well, at least I'm coming up with some ideas." Rancis said.

Across from them, Swizzle's body was still trembling, but he suddenly pulled on his lower eyelids.

"So, smoky, I think we're almost done." Swizzle said. He then pulled down on his lower lips and made a comical face, and he babbled "La la la la.".

Vanellope and Rancis stared oddly at him.

"Is this another symptom from that disease?" Rancis asked.

Swizzle's head began to swerve left and right with a ditsy smile on his face.

"I'm all shaky and wet." Swizzle said. He then gained a shocked look and held the sides of his face, and he asked "Am I melting?".

"Uh, Swizzle? Just take a deep inhalation and alleviate your mind." Vanellope said hesitantly.

From outside the sauna, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe jumped when they saw a flash come from inside the steaming room. Swizzle then phased through the door, now dressed and stumbling with a dazed expression. He stopped Minty and held onto her shoulders.

"Minty. What's up, sissy?" Swizzle asked in what may have been in excitement.

Swizzle then slid down to the ground and held his arms as he shivered. As everyone stared at him oddly, Vanellope and Rancis came outside, now dressed, with worried looks. Gloyd looked over at them.

"Did you warm him up a little TOO much?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope chuckled sheepishly.

"I... wouldn't say we warmed him up exactly." Vanellope replied.

Swizzle stood on his knees and wrapped his arms around Snowanna's head.

"Wow, Snowanna. You REALLY got taller." Swizzle said. He then started pulling at Snowanna's afro and said "And your head got taller.".

Snowanna narrowed her eyes and swatted Swizzle's hands away. After she did, the boy immediately began to shiver again.

"What do we do now?" Citrusella asked as her brother-in-law squirmed away on the ground.

"Maybe we should get him some hot chocolate. That should clear his head." Nougetsia replied.

They looked at Swizzle, who was lying on his stomach.

"I like Jubileena." Swizzle. He picked up a jawbreaker that was on the ground in front of him and said "And I like pancakes.".

Swizzle suddenly started sucking on the jawbreaker.

"I don't know. He really seems to be enjoying that chunk of rock." Damon said with a smile.

"This is serious, Damon!" Citrusella shouted in aggravation.

"Yeah! We have to get him somewhere safe before..." Torvald started to say.

Suddenly, a laser blast fired at Swizzle, incinerating a hole into the ground right in front of the boy. Swizzle, however, just gave a ditsy laugh.

"Heh, it looks like cheese." Swizzle muttered.

"You may have unfrozen, whelp, but so have I." Skulker said angrily as he aimed his cannon at the Unicorn Pops themed boy.

"Swizzle, look out!" Minty shouted.

Minty lunged at Swizzle, knocking him out of the line of fire. When Swizzle sat up after noticing that the two of them were safe, he simply lifted his head and turned to Minty.

"Tag, I'm it." Swizzle said.

Candace sighed and formed a fireball on her hand.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Candace said.

Candace threw the fireball at Skulker. The hunter quickly dodged the fireball and glared irately at the girl. Meanwhile, Swizzle knelt on the ground over a flower that was growing out of the ground. He touched it with his finger and it instantly froze in ice.

"Let's freeze everything into pretty ice." Swizzle said.

Swizzle then touched a garbage can, freezing it in ice as well, but then he stopped as he began to shiver again. Damon quickly rushed over to him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Damon said.

Swizzle grabbed Damon's hands and spun around one.

"Uh huh. Then we can make everything icy." Swizzle said enthusiastically.

Swizzle then stumbled away from Damon just as Rancis and Taffyta walked over in concern.

"I think it's safe to say that he's pretty much lost it at this point." Taffyta said.

Meanwhile, Candace was still facing off against Skulker, and Adorabeezle stared helping Candace. Adorabeezle reached into her pocket and took out a computer chip.

"Let's see how your weapons fair when they all shut down." Adorabeezle taunted.

Adorabeezle threw the chip towards the ghost. But Skulker simply fired his laser cannon and the chip instantly disintegrated into ashes.

"You were saying, tiny whelp?" Skulker asked.

Adorabeezle gulped and narrowly dodged Skulker's mechanical glove when it shot towards her. She then looked around.

"Where's Swizzle?" Adorabeezle asked.

Crepe coughed in her throat and sheepishly pointed behind her to where Swizzle was crookedly flying slouched over as he froze an lamp post.

"Ice." Swizzle said with a dazed smile.

Swizzle then flew over to a tree and froze a yellow marshmallow bird sitting on a branch.

"Ice." Swizzle said.

Swizzle then flew towards the ground upside-down and froze a mailbox with a single touch.

"ICE!" Swizzle shouted.

While Swizzle was distracted, Skulker flew up behind him and held out his fist.

"As I was saying, whelp, it's time that I..." Swizzle started to say.

But Skulker was suddenly interrupted when Swizzle flew over to him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Skulker! I haven't seen you since you tried to kill me. But then, I punched you like this." Swizzle said in a cheerful tone.

Swizzle demonstrated by punching Skulker hard in the face. Skulker flew backwards from the impact, and he quickly recovered and glared furiously at the boy. Swizzle obliviously giggled.

"You were sooooo mad." Swizzle added.

Skulker took that moment to aim a large arm cannon at him.

"At least we can say that you died with a smile on your face." Skulker sneered.

But before Skulker could fire, Gloyd suddenly jumped up and kicked him in his face, knocking him back.

"Hey! Do you think you can take a hint this time to back off?" Gloyd asked angrily.

Gloyd then formed a pumpkin bomb in his hands and threw it at Skulker, sending him flying all the way to the ground. Once he crashed, he got knocked unconscious. Minty then grabbed a hold of the shivering Swizzle's foot and pulled him back to the ground, where Sticky and Cinndon each grabbed a hold of his arms and start walking him away with the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, and Crepe.

"Come on, Swizzle. It's time to go home." Sticky said calmly.

"How did we get out here in the North Pole?" Swizzle asked in a dazed tone.

* * *

Back in Santa's Sled, Candi began to regain consciousness after getting knocked unconscious. She glanced around and noticed that she was inside a cave, hanging upside-down from the ceiling with her legs frozen in a chunk of ice to stick to the stone cavern.

"What the heck happened to me?" Candi asked. She then called out "Jubileena! Mom! Candlehead! Sylvia! HELP!".

But after no response from her mother and friends, Candi heard loud thud noises that shook the whole cavern. Her eyes widened when she saw a large monster made entirely out of ice and snow enter the cave. The monster looked around dully and soon spotted a chunk of ice on the ground, but upon closer inspection, the ice actually contained a little light purple bird frozen inside. Candi watched in horror as the monster ate the ice with the bird inside. But then she gulped in fear as the monster finished his snack and then eyed her. The monster began to slowly approach her as the girl gritted her teeth and shook in terror as it stood in front of her. But suddenly, a snowball hit the monster from behind, and it turned around to see Jubileena and Toxika standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Get away from her!" Toxika shouted with a snowball in hand.

The ice monster growled and proceeded towards the two for revenge. As Candi still hung upside-down on the cave ceiling, she noticed Candlehead and Crumbelina creep out from behind a rock.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get you out." Crumbelina said reassuringly with a smile.

"Guys, I'm frozen up here. How can you get me down?" Candi asked.

Candlehead's hand glowed green and pink with fire.

"Stand back." Candlehead warned.

"How?" Candi asked dully.

Candlehead fired a blast of fire that melted the fire off of Candi's feet. Candi fell to the ground with a thud and landed on her back. Crumbelina ran over, helped Candi stand up, and then hugged her.

"We're so glad your safe, Candi." Crumbelina said happily.

"Safe how?" Candi asked dully as she sat up.

Meanwhile, Toxika was dodging the monster's lunging fists that were trying to squash her. The environmentalist quickly shot a root that hit the monster's right arm. The monster looked at it's right arm that had sharp icicles growing out of it, and then it took one swipe of it's arm and proceeded toward it's targets. Jubileena suddenly grabbed a hold of the back of Toxika's cloak and pulled her away.

"Nice job, Sylvia. Why not just give him heat vision too?" Jubileena asked sarcastically as they ran away from the monster.

"I was only trying to save our lives." Toxika replied.

Outside the cave, Candlehead, Candi, and Crumbelina waved to their friends, signaling them to follow, and they run away with the ice monster chasing after them. It used it's new icicle arm to smash the ground, making large cracks that traveled through the ground towards them. Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika soon reached a dead end at a large cliff that had a long drop down, and they turned back around to see the ground about to collapse beneath their feet and the ice monster following as well.

"What do we do? If we don't drop down to our deaths, we're going to crumble down to our deaths." Candlehead asked timidly.

Candi narrowed her eyes and turned back towards the cliff.

"Then that's what we're going to do." Candi replied.

"Come again?" Toxika asked.

Candi formed a large caramel sled, and she had everyone get into it. The snowy ground then collapsed underneath their feet and they began to plummet towards the ground. They landed roughly on the snow, but then easily begin to sled down the hill unharmed and far away from the ice monster. As they sled through the snow at fast speed, Candlehead took the opportunity to shout "Weeee!". But the fun all came to a halt once the sled reached the bottom of the hill and they crashed into a large pile of snow, causing them all to fly off of the sled and into the snowy ground. Candi was the first to stand up, and she looked at everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Candi asked.

Toxika sat up and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind doing that a second time." Toxika replied.

Candlehead sprang out of the snow with her arms and legs spread out.

"Yeah!" Candlehead replied.

Jubileena stood up.

"We're lucky to still be alive." Jubileena replied.

"But we made it. So, let's all really agree this time that we won't fall into anymore of Thermyl's traps." Crumbelina said.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, and Toxika all nodded in agreement. Jubileena then began walking away.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Jubileena said.

Candlehead, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika nodded, and they began following Jubileena.


	9. Frozen With Fear

**Chapter 9: Frozen With Fear**

After thirty minutes of walking, Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika found an area covered in snow, with a large pathway that had totems that were lit with blue fire. But beyond it was a waterfall going into a small pond, and in front of it was a patch of grass containing flowers with golden glowing petals... the Moon Blossoms. Seeing that, everyone in the group smiled with joy.

"We made it!" Jubileena said happily.

"Alright!" Toxika cheered.

"Swizzle's going to be alright!" Candlehead cried with joy.

"Let's go!" Candi shouted.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika ran towards the archway leading to the Moon Blossoms. But before anyone could take a step onto the path, Candlehead suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" Candlehead shouted.

Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika stopped running, and they turned around to see Candlehead looking very cautious.

"What now?" Candi asked, looking slightly impatient.

"I don't know about this. Doesn't this seem a little too easy?" Candlehead asked warily.

Candi crossed her arms.

"What do you mean 'too easy'? The Moon Blossoms are right over there." Candi asked.

"Well, exactly. After nearly sinking into snow, being frozen into a sled by delicious-looking treats, and being attacked by an ice monster, don't you think that just walking onto the path leading to the Moon Blossoms would be a little too easy?" Candlehead asked in a frantic manner.

Crumbelina thought about it and then turned to Candi.

"I think Candlehead may be right, honey. After Thermyl has tried so hard to stop us from getting here, I don't think that he would be willing to give up after coming this far." Crumbelina said.

"Oh, your just being paranoid. Look, the Moon Blossoms are straight ahead of us. Let's just grab some and go." Candi said angrily.

"Wait, Candi! Maybe we should approach this a little more cautiously." Jubileena quickly warned.

"Yeah. I mean, didn't we swear that we wouldn't fall for anymore of Thermyl's tricks to get us?" Toxika asked.

Candi sighed.

"Alright, I'll prove to you that it's safe." Candi said.

Candi demonstrated by taking a couple steps onto the path under the archway, and she turned back towards her mother and friends. She smiled and held out her arms.

"See?" Candi asked.

Suddenly, Candi felt a cold breeze blow right past her. Her eyelids suddenly closed and she fell backwards onto the snowy ground.

"Candi!" Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika cried.

Jubileena rushed onto the pathway towards the unconscious girl. But as soon as she walked onto the path, the cold breeze passed by her and she fell towards the ground, unconscious. Toxika rushed over to catch Jubileena as she fell, but even though she succeeded, she too experienced the same feeling and fell onto the ground beside Jubileena. Candlehead pulled down on the sides of her snow hat.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Candlehead muttered. She then stared jogging in place, and she said "I have to do something!".

"But if you go out there, you'll end up like them." Crumbelina said.

"We have to think of something! Anything!" Candlehead yelled hysterically. She then looked towards the sky and screamed at the top of her voice "HEEEEELLLLLP!".

* * *

Candi opened her eyes and found herself laying on a sidewalk in Richmond, only it was dark, the streets were dimly lit, and the city had an eerie tone to it. She stood up and looked around.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Candi asked as she looked around.

Candi pondered why she was no longer in the arcade and how she even got from there to here since she wasn't wearing her winter coat. She eventually decided to not worry about it and head back to the castle. As she walked down the deserted streets, she noticed the lack of inactivity and the silence. Eventually, she came to a stop in front of the castle and knocked on the front door. After a few minutes, Crumbelina slowly answered the door. Candi was surprised to see that Crumbelina had also somehow left the arcade.

"Hey, mom. How did you get..." Candi started to ask.

But before Candi could finish speaking, she was cut off by a cold hard slap that landed across her face. The girl stumbled back, holding her throbbing cheek, which had a patch of ice.

"How dare you show your face around here!" Crumbelina said angrily in disgust.

Candi stared back at Crumbelina in confusion.

"Mother?" Candi asked, confused.

Crumbelina bristled.

"Don't you dare call me that. You don't have the right to. You are no daughter of mine." Crumbelina spat.

That hurt Candi more then any of the tortures that she, Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika had been put through. She looked around for Timothy. Perhaps he could talk to her mother for her.

"Where's dad?" Candi asked.

Crumbelina seemed to get ten times angrier.

"He is in the back, along with your grandparents." Crumbelina replied.

Crumbelina then slammed the door in Candi's face. Candi flinched before wandering around to the backyard, where she stopped when she saw a cherry blossom tree that Lucy and Aron had planted a few years earlier. However, instead of seeing Timothy, Lucy, and Aron, she saw three headstones. She ran over to the three headstones and read them.

"Here lies King Timothy Frost Owens, beloved king and disgraced father. Timothy retained his dignity by taking his own life to spare his family from further disgrace." Candi read out loud in horror.

The death date read that morning. Candi looked at her grandparents headstone and saw that same day. She grabbed a hold of each headstone and wept.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark quiet city, Jubileena wandered around by herself down the empty streets.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Jubileena called out, her voice echoing and signifying the town's emptiness. She then asked "I know that I'm in Sugar Town, but it's totally abandoned. How did I even get here anyway?".

Jubileena suddenly stopped in her tracks when she spotted someone familiar up ahead. She smiled in joy when she immediately recognized the person.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried happily.

Jubileena ran over to Swizzle, who kept his back turned to her. Once she reached him, she smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness your here. I wasn't sure if I'd ever find anybody." Jubileena said.

Swizzle turned around to face her. Jubileena was surprised to see him looking completely normal, compared to the way that he was when she last saw him, but he had an emotionless frown on his face.

"You look a lot better now. Did your Frozen Flu go away?" Jubileena asked in slight surprise.

"Why, yes... it did." Swizzle replied in a strange icy tone, not changing his emotionless expression.

"Okay." Jubileena said, slightly disturbed. She then asked "So, how did we even get here anyway? I was in Santa's Sled before and I suddenly woke up here.".

"We are in Sugar Town. The town has darkened... like your soul." Swizzle replied in a dull voice.

"What?" Jubileena asked, confused by his behavior. She then crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance, and she asked "Okay, Swizzle, what is going on here?".

"Don't you understand, Jubi? You should know what's going on. You were always the third smartest one on our team, after Adorabeezle and me." Swizzle replied with a slight bit of emotion in his voice, but sounding kind of eerie as well.

Jubileena took a step back.

"Okay, something tells me that your not really Swizzle." Jubileena said in suspicion.

Swizzle lowered his head and chuckled sinisterly.

"Of course I am. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena looked down and gasped when she saw that her feet were now frozen in ice.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jubileena asked.

Swizzle looked up at her with a crazed smile.

"Don't you know? Your freezing... just like your soul." Swizzle replied.

Jubileena glared angrily at him.

"Alright, tell me who you really are! What have you done with Swizzle?" Jubileena asked angrily.

"You mean you still don't believe me? I am your ex-husband after all." Swizzle asked cynically.

"Ex?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Jubileena looked down and noticed the ice traveling up past her knees. She looked back up at Swizzle, who was floating in the air as if he was sitting.

"Oh yeah, didn't I ever mention? I never really liked you. In fact, I never really needed you. I always got along fine without your help." Swizzle replied in a cool collected tone.

"Quit it! This isn't real. The Swizzle I know would never say that." Jubileena said bitterly as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly while the ice went up to her waist.

Swizzle reached down and grabbed Jubileena's wrists.

"Would he? I don't think you even know me at all. So, I don't think you need this anymore." Swizzle said.

Swizzle held her left wrist and pulled off the wedding ring from her finger.

"Hey!" Jubileena shouted just as the ice reached the top of her chest, freezing most of her body and her arms.

Swizzle landed on the ground, holding the ring.

"You know, I think that we would have been better off as friends. Scratch that, I don't think that would've worked out either." Swizzle said.

Jubileena stood there horrified, unable to think or act as ice began to travel up towards her neck. But as if things couldn't get much worse, Minty suddenly showed up out of nowhere and hugged Swizzle, and he returned it with a kiss on the lips, all in front of Jubileena. The boy then turned his head towards the freezing Jubileena.

"I always did like her better. Too bad you couldn't accept that." Swizzle added.

"Swizzle... why..." Jubileena started to ask.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, the ice went all the way past the top of her head, leaving her body completely frozen in place and only able to watch as her husband placed her own wedding ring on Minty's finger. As Swizzle coldly held Minty in his arms, he looked over at the frozen cherry girl.

"Now your alone... just like your soul." Swizzle said in a low tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark spooky forest that was under a clear night sky with a full moon hanging over, Toxika, who was wearing her usual plant outfit, was slowly walking through the woods by herself, cautiously looking around and wondering what she might run into.

"How did I get here?" Toxika asked. She then rubbed rubbed arms and shivered, and she asked "Where's my coat when I need it?".

Suddenly, Toxika heard the sound of a twig snapping and jolted her head around to where she heard it.

"Hello?" Toxika called out timidly.

Toxika then turned around again and yelped when she noticed something rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Toxika asked as she backed away.

Then, to her shock and horror, a creature jumped out of the bushes. It was a large male leopard-like creature standing on two legs with black fur on his body except his torso, long claws on his front paws, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. Toxika screamed loudly, ran to the nearest tree, climbed up the trunk, and clung onto one of the branches.

"Howler Leopard? No... it can't be." Toxika asked.

Howler Leopard was a deranged leopard from Activist's Quest that Toxika, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe had to deal with a few weeks earlier. Toxika recognized the creature as such and she shivered in terror, causing the branch that she was on to shake.

"What's wrong, Sylvia? You look frightened." Howler Leopard asked in a deep dark voice.

Toxika's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the leopard actually speak, something that no one had ever seen him do before.

"You... you can talk?" Toxika asked in a trembling voice.

Toxika suddenly shut her eyes tightly and gulped before opening her eyes in determination. She hung off the branch, jumped onto the ground, and stood in front of Howler Leopard. She glared at Howler Leopard and pointed at him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but whatever this is, I know it's not real. The real Howler Leopard is sealed away in Activist's Quest, and me and the other Sugar Rush members were there when that happened." Toxika said angrily.

Howler Leopard frowned.

"You were never powerful enough to defeat me. The only time that you were really of any use was when you were evil and captured Sepiroth." Howler Leopard sneered.

"That's not true!" Toxika retorted.

Howler Leopard got on all fours and slowly advanced towards Toxika, just as a dense fog came in around the forest.

"You may deny it all you want, but you know in your heart that everything about yourself is true. You've constantly tried to prove yourself to your tribe of humans, yet they constantly belittle you and treat you as nothing but a failure." Howler Leopard sneered.

As the temperature began to drop, Toxika's breath became visible and she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"That's not true." Toxika said.

Howler Leopard stood a few feet away from the shivering environmentalist.

"You thought you could prove yourself useful by joining Sugar Rush, but what good has that done? You have done nothing to contribute to them. All you do is cause nothing but trouble and misery for everyone you come in contact with." Howler Leopard added.

While shivering, Toxika backed away a few steps with her eyes tightly shut.

"No! I w-w-won't listen t-t-to you!" Toxika said.

Howler Leopard smirked.

"What's wrong, Silvia? Are you cold? I know of a way that will solve both your problems." Howler Leopard said.

Toxika glared at the leopard.

"Forget it. Your just trying to trick me." Toxika sneered.

"Am I? Why not look behind you?" Howler Leopard asked.

Toxika took the risk of turning around, but her eyes widened when she spotted a long gold staff with a bright blue glow and an icy crystal on top. She stared at it in astonishment, and Howler Leopard took the opportunity to further explain to her.

"It is a staff with the power to create ice and snow. Unimaginable power that can even succeed me. Think of it as a gift." Howler Leopard explained.

"A gift, huh?" Toxika asked. She glared at Howler Leopard, and then she took off towards the staff and sneered "Well, your going to regret ever thinking of me!".

Toxika reached the ice staff and grabbed it. As soon as she touched it, a blue glow formed around her body and she no longer felt the cold air, and her yellow eyes turned blue. She pointed the staff at Howler Leopard.

"Now get out of my head, Howler Leopard!" Toxika yelled sadistically.

A blue beam fired out of the staff's crystal and hit Howler Leopard, freezing his entire body in ice. Once the beastly leopard was defeated, Toxika laughed victoriously, but the laughter soon turned into a maniacal-sounding cackle.

"What's this feeling I have?" Toxika asked. She still had her grin, but it now looked forced, and she said "I don't feel useless like Howler Leopard was telling me. Yeah, I can do anything! I'm not cold anymore!".

Suddenly, Toxika heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Silvia? Silvia, are you in there?" a voice called out.

Toxika's eyes widened as she saw Jake come out from behind the bushes with a concerned look on his face.

"Silvia, there you are. Where have you been?" Jake asked.

"No... NO!" Toxika yelled.

Toxika suddenly fired a blast from her staff that hit Jake and froze him in a block of ice.

"What do you think of me now?" Toxika asked as she laughed again.

Afterwards, Jinny came out of the bushes and saw the helpless Jake frozen in ice.

"Silvia?" Jinny asked, looking fearfully at her friend.

Jinny was then also frozen in ice by the staff. Toxika gave a crazed laugh.

"Isn't that great? This will definitely keep everyone safe!" Toxika yelled.

Vanellope showed up and ran over to Toxika.

"Silvia, what are you doing? This is unacceptable!" Vanellope asked.

Toxika quickly froze her in ice as well.

"Is this enough to make me leader of Sugar Rush? Huh, is it?" Toxika asked coldly as her left eye twitched.

Toxika then heard crying from behind a tree. She turned around to see Candlehead cowering behind it.

"Silvia, this isn't like you at all. Why are you doing this?" Candlehead asked.

As Toxika aimed her staff at the helpless Birthday Cake themed girl, her eyes suddenly widened and she fell to her knees while holding her face.

"What's going on? I didn't want any of this. What's happening to me?" Toxika asked in her normal voice.

Toxika suddenly heard evil laughter and turned to the ice statue of Howler Leopard, who despite frozen solid, was still able to speak.

"You have control of the ice staff, but the one in control is the staff itself. While you hold it in your hands, any thoughts of morality and freewill are frozen in your mind, and you become nothing but a tool of your own power." Howler Leopard replied.

Toxika fell onto the ground while cringing as she gripped the staff in her hands.

"No... this can't be happening. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Toxika asked.

"You desired to push me out of your mind so quickly, Silvia. It was you who refused to listen to any consequences that would befall upon you. Not only are you a failure, but you are also selfish." Howler Leopard replied.

Candlehead suddenly ran out from behind the tree and ran towards her friend.

"Silvia!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead suddenly stopped when a beam directly hit her and left her frozen in a block of ice. Toxika sat upright as she held the glowing staff out towards the girl with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Sorry, Candles, but I control the weather now." Toxika said.

Toxika then spun around on the ground and used the staff the freeze the whole forest around her in ice and snow, laughing like a madman the entire time without any hope of returning to normal or consideration for what she was doing.


	10. A Kiss Good Morning

**Chapter 10: A Kiss Good Morning**

Back in the castle in Sugar Rush, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace were in a guest room, where Swizzle was laying in a bed, shivering while cuddled in a blanket. Citrusella held onto his cold hand.

"It's okay, Swizzle. You'll be better soon." Citrusella said in a nearly calm voice.

Swizzle managed to open one eye and look at Citrusella.

"J-Jubileena?" Swizzle asked weakly.

"No, Swizzle. It's Citrusella, your friend and sister-in-law." Citrusella replied.

Swizzle closed his eye and continued shivering.

"J-J-J-Jubileena!" Swizzle muttered.

"I think he's still a little nutty." Snowanna said.

Just then, Damon and Crepe entered the room.

"I think we stopped Skulker momentarily. How's Swizzle?" Damon asked.

"Not good at all. I don't know how much longer he can last." Rancis replied.

"Don't say that, Rancis. He will make it! He's been in worst situations then this." Torvald said.

Vanellope turned away from the group and closed her eyes.

 _"Guys, what in the world is taking so long?"_ Vanellope wondered.

* * *

Back in Santa's Sled, Candlehead was still sitting on her knees as she stared at her friends, laying sprawled out on the snow, unconscious, and refusing to wake up no matter how much she called to them. To make things worse, she couldn't do anything about it since she would end up meeting the same fate if she took one step towards them.

"Jubileena... Candi... Silvia... why?" Candlehead asked sadly as she cried.

Crumbelina sighed, also looking worried.

"Let's not give up hope, Candlehead. There has to be some way to help them." Crumbelina said encouragingly.

Candlehead stood up.

"GUYS, WAKE UP!" Candlehead shouted.

"Give up, girl. They cannot wake up." a voice said.

Candlehead and Crumbelina turned around to see Thermyl approach them.

"Thermyl! What have you done?" Crumbelina asked angrily.

"The path that leads to the Moon Blossoms is surrounded by a barrier of magical energy that will slip whoever enters into a deep sleep where their minds are invaded by their worst fears, made even worse by my own personal touch, where they'll continue to be destroyed from within until they are no more." Thermyl replied.

Crumbelina became even more angered.

"You better wake up my daughter and friends or else!" Crumbelina sneered.

Thermyl just laughed.

"Or else what? I do not fear a mere woman." Thermyl asked.

But then, Candlehead jumped in front of him with her hands glowing with pink and green fire.

"Then you better fear me! I want my friends woken up now!" Candlehead said angrily.

Thermyl simply extinguished the fire with a blast of ice, grabbed Candlehead, and held her to his face.

"If you care about your friends so much, then why not join them in their suffering?" Thermyl asked.

Thermyl proceeded to throw the girl into the pathway.

"Candlehead!" Crumbelina cried in fear, thinking that she would slip into unconsciousness like the others.

Candlehead landed flat in the snow next to her friends and did not move at all, as if she was trapped in her subconscious like the others. But all of the sudden, Candlehead lifted up her head and revealed that she was still awake.

"What? But how?" Thermyl asked in shock.

Candlehead groaned in pain and her snow hat fell off of her head, revealing the ice helmet that Fannar had given her still on her head. Thermyl narrowed his eyes in realization.

"Fannar." Thermyl growled.

"Candlehead, that ice helmet is keeping you from falling under the spell that affected the others!" Crumbelina called out.

Candlehead looked at the helmet on her head and smiled.

"Hey, your right. I'm invincible!" Candlehead said.

Thermyl growled angrily and unleashed his claws.

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." Thermyl muttered.

Candlehead let out a battle cry and ran towards the wolf with her hands held high. Thermyl took a swipe at Candlehead, but Candlehead leaped into the air and landed behind Thermyl, and then she threw a fireball at Thermyl's back. Thermyl quickly recovered and fired blue beams from his eyes that Candlehead blocked with fire beams. Candlehead lifted both of her fists up and charged at the wolf.

"This is for my friends!" Candlehead cried. She punched Thermyl in the left side of his face and then cried "And this is for everything else!".

Candlehead gave Thermyl an uppercut, which sent him flying into the air. Thermyl landed on the ground, unconscious and giving Candlehead a second to relax. But she didn't waste anymore time, since she had to try and wake Jubileena, Candi, and Toxika before they were consumed by their nightmares. With the helmet protecting her from the magic, Candlehead went onto the path and grabbed Candi by her coat, trying to shake her awake.

"Candi? Candi, wake up!" Candlehead shouted frantically as Candi limped unconsciously.

Thermyl regained conscious and laughed, still looking beaten up from the fight.

"Foolish girl. You can't just merely wake them up. My magic is strong. It'll take a lot more then that." Thermyl explained.

Crumbelina walked over to the totems and put out one of the blue flames.

"This has to do something." Crumbelina said.

Candlehead quickly made a bunch of snowballs and threw them rapidly at the candles, melting the flames. Thermyl laughed.

"You managed to disable the spell field, but how will you still wake them up?" Thermyl asked.

Crumbelina glared at Thermyl and coated a rock in hard caramel. She threw it at Thermyl's head and knocked him out again. She then made her way over to Candi on the pathway.

"He is right, though. We have no way of waking everyone up. It's hopeless." Crumbelina said in defeat.

Candlehead sets her eyes on the waterfall and her eyes light up with an idea.

"There is one thing we haven't tried." Candlehead said.

"What?" Crumbelina asked.

Candlehead ran down the pathway, took out a thermos, and filled it up with the pond water. She then ran back up the pathway and showered Jubileena, Candi, and Toxika with the water from the thermos. Thermyl got drenched in the process, which woke him up, and he angrily sat up and saw what was going on. When the water stopped, Candi's eyelids squinted as she scrunched up into a ball and wept. While Toxika still laid asleep, she suddenly cackled while jerking her arms and legs around.

"Don't you want to be frozen? You'll never feel cold again." Toxika asked sadistically.

Candlehead brought her hands to her mouth as she watched her friends slowly snapping out of their trances. Jubileena stretched her arms and legs, and she began digging her fingernails into the snow.

"Swizzle, no! Don't do this! I love you! Please stop acting this way!" Jubileena yelled, startling Candlehead and Crumbelina.

Jubileena's eyes finally shot open and her muscles relaxed while she slowly took in deep breaths.

"Huh? What happened?" Jubileena asked.

"You were trapped in a dream, Jubileena." Crumbelina replied.

Jubileena sat up.

"A dream... it was all a dream." Jubileena muttered.

Jubileena then felt someone grab her wrist, and she saw Toxika holding onto it.

"Let me turn you into ice. It's not bad... it defeated Howler Leopard... the ice will like it if I freeze you." Toxika muttered.

Feeling disturbed, Jubileena yanked her hand away.

"Silvia?" Jubileena asked shakily.

Immediately afterwards, Toxika opened her eyes and she sat up.

"Huh? I'm... me again? I'm not crazy?" Toxika asked as she glanced around.

Jubileena held her forehead.

"I wouldn't say that. I can't believe that happened." Jubileena replied.

Toxika held her knees to her chest.

"You mean losing yourself to a magical item and turning the whole world around you into one big magic ice box? Yeah, I can't believe it either." Toxika said.

"At least you didn't have an imposter of your husband laughing at you while you were frozen in place." Jubileena said.

Jubileena looked at the wedding ring on her left hand, still there like it was the day that Swizzle put it on her. Meanwhile, Crumbelina pulled Candi by her arms and sat her up.

"Candi! Candi, wake up! Wake up!" Crumbelina said.

Candi slowly opened her eyes while still looking drowsy, but then her eyes shot open as soon as she saw Crumbelina, and she scooted back.

"AAH! No, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I know that I'm the worst child ever! Just please... don't hurt me!" Candi pleaded.

Crumbelina held Candi's hands.

"Candi, calm down. You were just having a bad dream caused by Thermyl. It's over now." Crumbelina said reassuringly.

"A dream? So, you don't hate me?" Candi asked, a bit relieved but still looking traumatized.

"Of course not. Your my daughter. I love you." Crumbelina replied.

Candi smiled, and she and Crumbelina embraced. Jubileena and Toxika smiled as well upon seeing the touching family moment. Toxika then turned her head and gasped before running over to the waterfall that had the Moom Blossoms growing in front of it.

"The Moom Blossoms! We found them!" Toxika said happily.

Jubileena came over and gently grabbed a hold of one of the petals with her fingertips.

"It feels... warm." Jubileena said.

"Let's pick some for Swizzle." Toxika suggested.

Candi let go of Crumbelina, and they turned to Jubileena and Toxika.

"Thanks for saving me and my team, guys. Everyone's okay and we finally got the blossoms." Candi said.

"You should thank Candlehead, honey. She was the one who saved you three." Crumbelina explained.

Toxika looked around in confusion.

"Where is Candlehead anyway?" Toxika asked.

Jubileena, Candi, and Crumbelina glanced around, but they saw no sign of Candlehead anywhere. Candi then noticed the ice helmet that Candlehead was wearing laying on the ground, and she walked over to it.

"Hey, guys?" Candi asked.

Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika looked over at Candi, who pointed at the discarded helmet.

"Oh no. What could have happened to her?" Jubileena asked.

Candi groaned in disappointment.

"Well, this is just great. We find the Moon Blossoms and now Candlehead is gone. What else can go wrong?" Candi asked.

Suddenly, evil laughter echoed through the area.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! If you humans value your little friend, you will come to the east side of the cave... with the Moon Blossoms." the voice said.

Toxika narrowed her eyes at Candi.

"Does that answer your question?" Toxika asked.


	11. A Heated Battle

**Chapter 11: A Heated Battle**

At the Far East side of the cave, there was a large stone fortress with bits of ice covering the sides. Inside was a round room with a long ice desk attached to the wall circling the room with a bunch of scrolls and papers with written notes placed upon it, a table with even more paper and scrolls on it, and a black cauldron in the middle of the room. Thermyl paced around the room as he looked out one of the windows as if he were expecting someone to be arriving… presumably Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika.

"You know, over a year ago, I had control over Santa's Sled. I had learned the art of magic and intended to change what we do better then Santa, Fannar, and their ways. A perfect opportunity came when Licortwist attempted to take over the arcade, so I attempted to offer my services to him with the guarantee that with magic by his side, he would be unstoppable." Thermyl said. He frowned and said "That was until those fools brought an end to his plans and all my plans of showing Santa and Fannar what true power I had were also brought to an end, and I ended up being banished here.". He then smirked and said "But now that Swizzle Malarkey has contracted the disease that plagued my former people many decades ago, by the end of the day, he'll be gone and I can return to regain control of this frozen game.". He then turned away from the window and asked "Isn't that perfect?".

He was actually talking to Candlehead, who was frozen in a large block of ice, with her eyes and mouth wide open in alarm, likely from when Thermyl had frozen her to keep her as a hostage. Thermyl chuckled with a smirk.

"I had almost forgotten how difficult it is to converse with someone frozen in ice." Thermyl said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika were creeping towards the fortress. Candi led the way, and Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika followed her. Candi reached a doorway with stone steps inside, and she silently signaled for the others to follow her up the stairs. They ran up the stone steps, ready to fight to get Candlehead back.

* * *

Thermyl tapped Candlehead's ice prison with one of his sharp claws.

"If I unfreeze you, you should make the choice of becoming my servant. Of course, you would need to be dead in order to survive here. But then again, if you refuse... you'll be dead anyway." Thermyl said.

"You'll hope that you will become dead in a second!" a voice said.

Therml turned to see Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika by the entrance to the room.

"Let Candlehead go!" Toxika ordered.

"I think you know what I want in exchange for your comrade." Thermyl said calmly.

Thermyl dropped a potion onto the ground, and it created a cold gust of wind that blew towards Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika. While it caused them to flinch from the cold, it mainly lifted up Toxika's cloak, showing the bouquet of Moon Blossoms that were held in the side of her vine skirt. Toxika noticed that, and she quickly grabbed her cloth and covered her body to shield the Moon Blossoms.

"You can't have the Moon Blossoms!" Jubileena yelled.

"Without them, we can't cure Swizzle. As much as we care about Candlehead, giving you the Moon Blossoms is not going to happen." Crumbelina sneered.

Thermyl smirked.

"So unwise. Well, in that case, you can join your little friend in being frozen for all eternity." Thermyl said.

Thermyl'a right hand glowed blue and he fired a blast at Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika. They gasped and quickly split in different directions as the blast hit their previous spot, leaving the floor in ice.

Candi formed a caramel disk in her hand and threw it at Thermyl. Thermyl grabbed more vials of potions off of the table and threw them into the air at Candi's attack, causing a small explosion in the air.

Toxika stood in front of the ice block holding Candlehead frozen inside. She placed her hands on the ice, and her hands glowed green before toxic waste started seeping onto the ice and melting through it.

"Hang on, Candlehead. I'll get you out." Toxika said.

Thermyl noticed what Toxika was doing, and he snarled and advanced towards her. Toxika stopped melting the ice and ran around the ice block to avoid Thermyl as the wolf ran around the ice block as well to catch the environmentalist.

"If slicing you into pieces is what takes to retrieve those Moon Blossoms from you, so be it." Thermyl sneered.

Thermyl attempted to strike Toxika. But before he could, he was suddenly blown a few feet away by a cherry bomb that landed near him. He turned to see Jubileena with a cherry bomb in her hand.

"Normally, I'm opposed to animal cruelty, but I will not let some overgrown dog tear apart my friends and let my husband freeze to death." Jubileena sneered.

Thermyl lunged at Jubileena, but Crumbelina flew towards him with a caramel hammer and whacked Thermyl on the head, knocking him down. Meanwhile, Toxika was still trying to break Candlehead out of the ice, but she didn't seem to be making much progress. Finally, she raised her hands into the air, and her hands began glowing bright green. She then shot her hands forward and shot a blast of toxic waste that completely burned through the ice, and Candlehead fell to the ground upon getting thawed.

"Candlehead!" Toxika cried.

Toxika helped Candlehead, who stood stiffly in place as if she were still frozen, to her feet.

"Come on, Candlehead, say something!" Toxika said frantically.

Toxika brushed the ice bits off of Candlehead's coat and straightened her snow hat. Candlehead began to respond, and she held her arms and shivered while chattering her teeth.

"S-S-S-Silvia! You... you came to rescue me." Candlehead managed to say with a weak smile while shivering.

Toxika smiled warmly.

"Of course we did. You did the same for us." Toxika said.

Candlehead responded responds by hugging her with a joyous smile. Meanwhile, in the fight, ice traveled across the floor and up around Candi, Crumbelina, and Jubileena's ankles and froze their legs in place so they couldn't move.

"This seems oddly familiar." Jubileena said as her body was frozen like Candi and Crumbelina's bodies.

Toxika charged at Thermyl.

"Let them go!" Toxika ordered.

Thermyl didn't even break a sweat. He just swiped his paw at Toxika, knocking the woman into a wall and knocking her unconscious. Candi, Crumbelina, and Jubileena gasped, and Thermyl faced them with a smirk.

"As soon as word spreads of the energy boy's demise, I'll make sure that Santa and Fannar know of your story. How you were unable to retrieve the blossoms and that you all perished in my realm, allowing me to return and regain control of the entire game. I'm sure he won't mind, knowing you aren't around to protect him anymore." Thermyl said.

Thermyl laughed at his soon-to-be victory, but as he did, he was suddenly hit from behind with a fireball. He angrily turned around to see Candlehead standing behind him with another fireball in hand.

"Stay away from my friends!" Candlehead ordered.

"I'll start with you." Thermyl said as he approached the girl.

"Candlehead, watch out!" Candi shouted.

Thermyl slashed at the ground while Candlehead jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Candlehead then shot a torrent of fire, which Thermyl quickly blocked with a blast of ice. Candlehead then landed back on the ground and did a back flip, pushing forward off the ground and hitting Thermyl with a bicycle kick. The wolf was knocked back against the desk table full of vials containing potions, and he quickly grabbed one and threw the liquid on Candlehead, splashing it on the lower half of her body. Candlehead stared curiously, wondering what it would do. Her questions were answered when she lost all feeling in her legs and fell backwards onto the ground. She used her arms to push herself up and stared at Thermyl as he approached her while laughing.

"Still think you can win against me, weakling? The effects of that paralysis potion last for quite a while." Thermyl asked.

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" Jubileena yelled.

Jubileena generated three cherry bombs and dropped them by her, Candi, and Crumbelina's feet. The cherry bombs exploded and destroyed the ice encasing their legs. Thermyl turned away from Candlehead and focused his attention on Jubileena.

"Very well. If you want to be the hero so bad, so be it." Thermyl said.

Thermyl charged at Jubileena on four legs while snarling. Jubileena ran across the room to avoid him, but as she did, she threw two cherry bombs at the wolf, who speedily avoided both cherry bombs. Jubileena then ran behind the cauldron and peeked over it as she threw another cherry bomb that hit Thermyl, stunning him a bit.

With her legs still immobile, Candlehead crawled on the ground over to a desk and grabbed onto the surface to pull herself up. She spotted a snow cone tray on the surface, and she smiled and licked her lips in delight.

Thermyl smacked the cauldron aside, and Jubileena backed away with a cherry bomb in her hand.

"You want to be a hero so bad? Then why do you waste your time helping those who are weak? You have super powers at your disposal. With them, you could rule over everyone and eliminate anyone who opposes you. If you were anything like me, you would know the correct use for your abilities." Thermyl asked.

Jubileena stayed quiet for a moment until she narrowed her eyes and gripped her cherry bomb tightly.

"That's because I'm not like you. I know how to use my abilities just fine! And I don't need to take advice from you! You only want to control your people and be above them, instead of looking out for them like a good leader should." Jubileena replied angrily. She then smiled self-assuredly and said "Well, I got news for you, Thermyl. Without a team, there is no leader.".

Jubileena threw the cherry bomb at Thermyl's feet while he stared at Jubileena in shock.

"Just like how I'm about to beat you with the help of my team." Jubileena added.

Jubileena then looked at the other side of the room and gave a wink. Candlehead smiled, extended her hand to an icicle that was hanging above the ceiling, and lifted up off the floor. She swung through the air while holding a snow cone and flew at Thermyl.

"Have a delicious snow cone!" Candlehead shouted.

Candlehead shoved the whole snow cone into Thermyl's mouth as she swung past him, and she let go of the icicle and slid on the ground in front of Jubileena, since her legs were still immobile. Thermyl tried to get the taste of the snow cone out of his mouth as he angrily turned to Candlehead and Jubileena. The two watched the advancing Thermyl nervously as they stood helplessly in place.

"Candlehead! Jubileena! NO!" Crumbelina cried.

"You have been an annoyance to me for the last time." Thermyl sneered.

Thermyl attempted to finish Candlehead and Jubileena off with his claws, but then he realized that he wasn't able to move his legs, his arms, or his mouth. His eyes widened as his entire body became immobile. After that happened, Toxika regained consciousness, and she noticed the still wolf and her friends still alive. Candlehead laughed.

"I told you those snow cones were tasty." Candlehead said.

Toxika walked over to her friends and looked at Thermyl.

"That's why wolves shouldn't rely on magic." Toxika said.

Candi gave a friendly punch to Candlehead's arm.

"Way to go, Candlehead!" Candi said happily.

"Yeah, you really saved the day." Toxika said.

Crumbelina picked up Candlehead in her arms, since she still couldn't stand up.

"Twice as a matter of fact." Crumbelina said.

"Thanks, guys. But I think the real person we should be thanking is Jubileena. I couldn't have done any of that without her help." Candlehead said.

Jubileena grinned modestly.

"He's right, Jubes." Crumbelina said.

Toxika smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe you are a natural born leader." Toxika said.

Jubileena's cheeks turned as red as her hair in flattery.

"But what about Thermyl?" Candlehead asked.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika turned to see Thermyl still stuck in his position, under the effects of the cursed snow cone.

"You know, those effects of the snow cone are only temporary." Candi replied. She then smirked with an idea and said "But it leaves plenty of time to do what you will with him.".

Having the same idea, Candlehead, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Toxika helped Candi push Thermyl down the stairs out of his castle, making him slide down the icy stairs and through the snow into the frozen forest. When he finally came to a halt, loud footsteps were heard, and approaching him was the same ice monster that Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika had faced before. It looked at Thermyl intensely and growled. If Thermyl could speak, he would probably scream in panic.

Back inside the fortress, Toxika looked down at the Moon Blossoms that were still attached to her skirt under her cloak.

"We have to get back to Swizzle with these Moon Blossoms." Toxika said.

"Your right, Silvia. We still have to get to Fannar's ice cave and get the escape pod." Jubileena said.

"But how will we get there?" Candi asked.

Crumbelina got an idea, and she held up some of Thermyl's vials of magic.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we just use Thermyl's magic?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi smiled.

"Great idea, mom. In that case, I wish we were back at Fannar's ice cave." Candi replied.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika suddenly disappeared in a white cloud.

* * *

Back in the castle in Sugar Rush, Swizzle was lying in the guest room's bed, asleep with his body scrunched up as his teeth quietly chattered from his cold disease. His still breath could be seen as he waited for what would be his final hours until he was completely frozen. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe watched in sorrow, thinking that it was all over. However, their hope was restored once the door opened and Candlehead (who was able to walk again), Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika ran inside.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried.

Jubileena ran over to her husband's side and held his cold hand.

"Well, did you guys get the blossom?" Vanellope asked.

"Right here!" Toxika replied.

Toxika reached into her cloak and pulled out a Moon Blossom. She touched the petals with her fingertips.

"They're still warm." Toxika added.

"How are we supposed to give it to him?" Torvald asked.

Crumbelina grabbed the Moon Blossom.

"I'll make it into tea." Crumbelina replied.

Crumbelina walked out of the room. Five minutes later, she returned with a round cup of tea that had the top of the Moon Blossom floating in the middle. Jubileena lifted Swizzle's head up, and Crumbelina stood next to Swizzle and fed him the tea, which the boy drank. After the cup was emptied, Swizzle stopped shivering, but he continued to lie still with his eyes shut. Everyone soon bowed their heads in sadness, thinking that the Frozen Flu had taken it's toll on their friend. However, Swizzle eventually opened his eyes and took a glance at Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika.

"Isn't it a little hot to be dressed like that?" Swizzle asked.

Everyone's sadness disappeared and they all proceeded to hug him in joy. Jubileena hugged Swizzle last and proceeded to passionately kiss him as he returned her embrace. After they parted, Jubileena looked straight at Swizzle's face.

"I'm... we're glad your alright, Swizzle." Jubileena said.

"Me too. Thanks to you guys." Swizzle said.

Vanellope turned to Candi and Crumbelina.

"He's right, you two. You did an outstanding job in leading your team to retrieve the Moon Blossom." Vanellope said.

"Oh, it was nothing, except for everything we went through." Candi said modestly.

"At least you guys had it easy when taking care of Swizzle and keeping him comfortable." Toxika said.

The Sugar Rush racers (besides Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, and Crumbelina), Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe glanced at each other. Candlehead then jumped into Swizzle's arms and hugged him.

"Oh, Swizzle, you don't know how happy we are to see that your alright. I don't know what we would do if anything happened to you." Candlehead said.

Swizzle simply smiled.

"Don't worry. It takes a lot more then some bug to take me out." Swizzle said calmly.

Suddenly, Skulker phased in through the ceiling.

"There you are, Malarkey. Are you ready to be blasted right from out of your skin?" Skulker asked.

Swizle placed Candlehead on the ground, and he pounded his fist into his palm and floated off the ground.

"Like I said, it takes a lot more then a bug to take me out." Swizzle replied.

Candlehead, Jubileena, Candi, Crumbelina, and Toxika threw off their winter wear and went into battle, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe.

Cinndon fired multiple cinnamon spikes at Skulker, who quickly activated a metal shield from his wrists to deflect the attack. Skulker attempted to fire a blast from his cannon, but Jubileena generated a cherry bomb and threw it in front of him. The cherry acid seeped onto the weapon and short-circuited it. Swizzle then took the opportunity to fire an energy ray at Skulker, knocking him back. Adorabeezle took out another computer chip from her pocket, kissed it for luck, and tossed it towards Skulker's back, this time hitting her target. As the chip on his back began to spark, so did his suit.

"What? NO!" Skulker yelled in panic.

Snowanna jumped behind Skulker and sent a sound wave that knocked off Skulker's head. When the dismembered robotic head landed on the floor, Skulker's true form popped out.

"This isn't the end of it! I will hunt you all down! I will..." Skulker started to say.

Candlehead grabbed the copy of the Fenton Thermos off of a table, but she suddenly started coughing before she could do anything. Taffyta quickly grabbed it from her and kicked the device up into the air. Swizzle caught it and used it to suck Skulker inside as the little ghost yelled in defeat. While mostly everyone was happy with their victory, Candlehead had a weak look on her face as she wobbled back and forth.

"Are you okay, Candlehead?" Gloyd asked in concern.

"Of course, I'm okay. I just..." Candlehead started to reply in a congested tone.

Candlehead suddenly let out a big sneeze and fell onto the ground.

"You must've caught a cold." Adorabeezle said.

"Wel, she did spend a lot of time trapped in ice." Toxika said.

Candlehead let out another big sneeze, and Swizzle floated over and held onto her.

"Maybe I should take you home." Swizzle said.

Toxika smiled.

"Luckily, I still got one more Moon Blossom left." Toxika said.

Toxika pulled out another Moon Blossom and held it towards Candlehead. As Candlehead looked at the flower, she grabbed it, stuck the whole thing in her mouth, and chewed it. But upon tasting it, she got a disgusted look and held her mouth before leaving to presumably vomit. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe cringed as Candlehead let out another big sneeze.

"So, who gets to look for a cure this time?" Rancis asked.


End file.
